


Good Morning

by moviebuff123



Series: Jacob and Queenie [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff123/pseuds/moviebuff123
Summary: It's Jacob's day off, and he just wants to sleep in, but Queenie conjures up a fun way to wake him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing full-on smut, so any constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you all enjoy! :D

The sunlight filled up Jacob’s bedroom, and he covered his eyes with his arm in an attempt to filter it out. It was Sunday, damn it, and he was going to sleep  _ in _ .

“I think I’ll buy you a curtain for that darn window,” Queenie mumbled, curling up next to him. 

He hummed and wrapped his other arm protectively around her. “I’d be the most grateful man in the world if you did that.”

Queenie chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning, Jacob.”

Jacob lifted his arm slightly to peek at the scantily clad goddess beside him. “Mornin’, Queenie. Although I wish it was more of a ‘Good afternoon’ situation.” He let his arm fall back over his eyes and sighed.

“You work hard,” Queenie said in  _ that _ voice that always made his blood rush to more…  _ southern _ regions of his body. “You deserve to sleep in.” She rolled over until she was straddling him.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, but kept his eyes covered. “I do deserve to sleep in. It was a tough week.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Queenie said seductively, her hips grinding against his.

Jacob grunted at the sudden contact, and removed his arm from his eyes to look at his beautiful girl. Her blonde curls were messy from sleep, she wasn’t wearing makeup, and she was wearing the pink negligee with white lace that he loved so much.

She was the most amazing creature he had ever set eyes on.

“Aw, honey, I think you’re the cat’s pajamas, too.” Queenie bit her lip and again ground her hips on his growing erection.

_ Fuck. She’s not wearing underwear. I can feel her- _

“I guess I’m not getting any more sleep,” he said, his hips thrusting up of his own volition.

She paused. “Is this alright? We can go back to bed if you’re not up for it, honey. I don’t mind.”

“No, no,” Jacob reassured. He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed affectionately. “I love this. What man can say that he woke up to the most wonderful woman in the world on top of him?”

Queenie smiled and leaned down to press a tender kiss on his lips. Jacob flashed her a devilish grin and rolled his hips against her dripping cunt. They both groaned, and Queenie kissed him again, this time with a hunger that Jacob had never experienced.

He pulled her closer, closer, impossibly close as she continued to kiss him with vigor. He moaned, accepting what she had to give, and trying to reciprocate with as much passion as her.

When they broke apart, panting and aroused, Queenie cupped his face in both hands. “Jacob,” she whispered, “I  _ need _ you.”

He was overcome by how much he needed her as well. And he didn’t need to be a mind reader to realize that Queenie meant it when she said she wanted him.

“Are… Are you sure?”

While they had fooled around plenty, and Queenie had taken to spending the night at his place more and more often, they still had not made love. There had been  _ attempts _ , sure: Queenie’s initial plan to surprise him, and the night she had gotten food poisoning. But none of them had come to fruition. 

And Jacob had dreamed of a romantic night with candles, rose petals, perhaps a hotel room with an impossibly soft bed. But with Queenie straddling him in that pink negligee that made him feel positively  _ dirty _ , Jacob couldn’t help but realize that he could wake up to  _ this _ every morning and be perfectly happy. Hell, he’d be happy as long as he could wake up next to Queenie every morning.

Because she had risked everything to be with him. She had risked her job, her safety, and her  _ freedom _ to be with him and restore his memories. And he’d punch anyone who didn’t believe that his Queenie was the bravest, smartest, kindest, most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world.

And the very notion that she would be begging for him to  _ make love _ with  _ her _ was astounding.

“Don’t you dare think less of yourself, Jacob,” Queenie chastised. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re the kindest, most hard working, handsomest man I’ve ever met. I want to make love with you because I ain’t never met a man as pure as you. You do things to me that make me positively  _ weak _ in the knees.”

With that, she rolled her hips against his cock again, and Jacob let out a satisfied sigh.

“But honey,” she continued, “If you don’t want to do this, I will understand. I promise.”

Jacob shook his head, offering her a grin. “Queenie, I want to make love to you. I was waiting for the perfect moment, and  _ this _ \-  _ this _ is the perfect moment.”

She squealed and kissed him briefly before desperately undoing the buttons of his pajama shirt.

“Whoa, whoa,” Jacob said, chuckling. “Why the rush?”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and ravenous. “You have no idea how much I want you, honey.”

Jacob took her hands from his unbuttoned shirt and sat up, placing a hand on her back to keep her in his lap. “Queenie, sugarplum, I-I-I haven’t done this for  _ awhile _ . I mean, it’s been  _ years _ . I know I probably won’t last long. And I want my first time making love to you to be slow. I don’t want to rush with you, not now, not ever.”  _ My Queenie is  _ never _ a quick fuck. _

Queenie bit her lip and cupped his face tenderly as she read his mind. “All right, honey. I love you.”

Kissing him again, she gently helped him out of his shirt, and gently raked her nails over her bare chest. She smiled against his lips as she gave his nipples a quick but firm pinch. He groaned and allowed his hands to play with the hem of her nightgown.

Breaking the kiss, he gasped, “Can I take this off?”

Queenie nodded enthusiastically. Slowly, Jacob raised the negligee over her head, revealing a very naked Queenie to him. He had seen her nude many times, but she never failed to take his breath away. Queenie naked was always stunning. 

Her breasts were not too large, but not small either, and each featured the cutest little pink nipples Jacob ever had the pleasure of seeing. Looking at her to make sure she was okay, Jacob tentatively lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on her right breast just above her nipple. Queenie sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

Slowly, as if he were afraid of frightening her, Jacob lowered his lips and sucked on the pink bud. Queenie gasped, her nails scratching his scalp. He wrapped one arm protectively around her waist to prevent her from falling out of his lap. With his other hand, Jacob cupped her left breast, giving it a light squeeze as he continued to nip and such on her right.

“ _ Jacob _ ,” she gasped, her hips still grinding against his erection in an attempt to relieve the pressure building up between her legs.

He grunted against her, pinching her left nipple as he bit down on her right. Queenie  _ screamed  _ in pleasure.

He pulled away, grinning smugly. “Does that feel good?”

She looked at him with heavily lidded eyes and ground down again on his hardness. “Does that feel good?”

Jacob laughed and kissed her deeply. Queenie pushed on his chest gently until she was laying on top of him. She reached over to the table on her side of the bed, grasping for her wand.

“What are you doing?”

“Need… my wand… so that I… can magic your… pajama pants off.”

Jacob let out a bewildered laugh. “You know we could take them off without magic, right?”

Queenie ignored him, finally grasping onto her wand and tapping it impatiently against Jacob’s legs. In a matter of seconds, his pajama pants were gone, leaving him exposed beneath Queenie. She grasped his hard cock in her hands and started stroking him.

“You were saying?” she said smugly as Jacob groaned and his hips bucked upwards.

Jacob reached up and stroked in between Queenie’s legs. He almost came right there when he felt how  _ wet _ she was. Queenie moaned.

“I’m ready now, Jacob,” she said softly. “I’m ready if you’re ready.”

He looked up at her. She was truly the most amazing woman he had ever met. He had never imagined that he would be in bed with the person he loved most in the world. A woman who wanted to have sex with  _ him _ .

“Yes. I’m ready.” He placed his hands firmly on her hips as Queenie took his cock in her hand with surprising tenderness, and slowly, eyes never leaving his, sank down on Jacob.

Queenie hissed, and Jacob groaned and grabbed the sheets in an attempt to not come so early and embarrass himself.

Damn, Queenie was so  _ warm _ , and  _ wet _ and  _ tight _ . And while they sat there in silence as Queenie got used to him being inside her, Jacob mused that if there was any place he could call home, it would be inside Queenie. If he could spend his entire life in her, he would die a happy man.

“Are you okay, sugarplum?” Jacob asked tentatively.

Queenie nodded and bit her lip. Slowly, she rolled her hips. The two moaned loudly.

“It’s been a little while since I’ve done this,” Queenie said through gritted teeth, “and Jacob, honey, you feel so  _ good _ .”

She rolled her hips again. This time, Jacob thrust upwards to meet her hips. Queenie let out a laugh, and together, the two became a frenzy of lips and teeth and tongues and hips and moans.

In a fleeting moment of sexual boldness, Jacob surprised the two of them when he suddenly flipped them over so that he was hovering above Queenie and thrusting into her.

“Oh,  _ Jacob _ !” she squealed, and Jacob peppered her red face with kisses.

Queenie wrapped her legs around his hips, and snapped her hips up to meet his every thrust.

_ Oh, shit! I’m so close already! But we just started. I can’t- _

“Come, Jacob,” Queenie panted, cupping his face with one hand, while the other snaked downwards to play with her clit. “I’m so _close_ too!”  
Jacob increased the speed of his thrusts, and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on how Queenie felt around him, how her love made him feel, how lucky he was to have her in his life, how he loved being inside her.

Queenie must have read his mind, and his thoughts must have pushed her over the edge, because she came with a  _ scream _ , her hips thrusting and her walls clenching around Jacob. The sensation was too much, and Jacob followed her into the abyss, moaning as his orgasm threatened to consume him.

He just stopped himself from collapsing on top of Queenie, instead rolling over to her side. The two lay in silence, panting for a few moments, before Queenie let out a giggle and rolled over to press a soft, lazy kiss on Jacob’s cheek.

“That was  _ amazing _ , honey!” she said, red-faced and sweaty. She laid her head on his chest, and Jacob wrapped a protective arm around her.

“Really? Ya think so?”

“Would I  _ ever _ lie to you?”

Jacob raised an eyebrow, thinking about the first few months of their relationship, and how she had (for good reason) hidden the wizarding world from her.

Queenie looked at him and rolled her eyes as she read his thoughts. “You know what I mean. I would never lie to you about  _ sex _ !”

Jacob laughed, and Queenie joined him. As his eyelids grew heavy, Jacob kissed Queenie lightly on the forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Queenie replied drowsily.

“I think we’ve earned a couple more hours in bed. What do you think, Queenie?”

Jacob smirked when he heard Queenie snore loudly.


End file.
